


Hooking Up - Part 1

by BlueEyes69



Series: Hooking Up [1]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyes69/pseuds/BlueEyes69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PWP story. (Plot? What plot?) It is a sexually explicit story between two women. This is my first fanfic attempt. Please excuse any grammatical or punctuation errors. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooking Up - Part 1

It's just another Friday night. I’m sitting at the pub, finishing off my 1st pint. It is still fairly early and there are not many people in the place. Which suits me fine. I'm still adjusting to life on the outside. The DJ has just began playing music and there is a small group of people on the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye I see her walk in the door. She is beautiful! Strong, athletic, confident. I can't take my eyes off of her. She takes a seat at the other end of the bar. As she orders from the bartender she catches sight of me. I smile and my breathe is taken away as she smiles back. I swear I could drown in her eyes. Quickly, I look away. A moment later the bartender places another pint in front of me. He nods his head in the direction of the beautiful woman headed my way. "From the lady." he says. Once again our eyes meet and she smiles. I cannot tear myself away. She has shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. Done to perfection in a troubled, just out of bed look, that is drop dead sexy. Captivating blue eyes that seem to see right into my soul. And that smile. It brightens the whole bar but it is obvious, it is meant only for me. I find myself returning the smile unconsciously. The animal attraction radiating off this woman has me completely captivated and a bit unnerved. 

I raise the pint glass in her direction and mouth "Thank you." I then look down at the empty seat beside me. Suggesting I wouldn't mind if she filled it. She smiles and gets up from her seat, taking her drink from the bar. She walks towards me. Her eyes never leaving mine. The smile never leaving her face. God! I might just melt in my bar stool! As she sits down next to me, she places her drink on the bar and extends her hand towards me. "Hi. I'm Michelle. Nice to meet you." I take her soft hand and return the shake. "Hi. I'm Stella. Thanks for the beer" She smiles in return and lifts her drink towards mine, "Cheers" she says. "Cheers" I return, offering my sexiest smile, as I clink my beer bottle to her glass. Her eyes twinkle wickedly at me. Oh yeah, I think to myself, I'm getting laid tonight!! 

We manage enough small talk to get us thru our drinks. I work up the courage to ask Michelle to dance. She says "Sure" and reaches out her hand as she rises from her chair. So we hit the dance floor. Moving to the rhythm, hips swaying. The music is too loud for conversation, so it is all about the movement. I admire how her body moves as she dances. Very sensual. Imagining it moving that way, naked, in my bed. We stay on the floor thru several fast dance songs and then suddenly, the pace changes and the DJ spins a slow number. Unsure of what to do, I turn to walk off the dance floor. Michelle reaches out and grabs my hand. "Don't go." She says. I turn back around and let her lead me back to an open spot on the dance floor. As her hand find my hips, I place my arms around her neck. Our bodies close, but not yet touching. I look up into her face. Being this close, I know there is no way to hide the desire in my eyes. What I didn’t expect, is to see it reflected back at me. I tighten my arms around her neck as her hands slide from my hips to my ass. Pulling me in close. Our hips now joined tightly, her pert breasts pressed firmly against mine. Not even a breath of air could pass between us, as we sway our hips and bodies in rhythm with the music. Our eyes never leave each others. My fingers slide into her hair and I glance down at her lips. Lips I have been longing to kiss and taste since she walked into the pub. As I look back into her eyes, my hands come down to cup her face. Slowly, I bring my mouth close to hers. Barely brushing her lips with my own. I feel the sharp intake in her breath. As her arms wrap tightly around my back, I bring my lips back for more contact. I hear myself moan at the feel of those soft lips pressing against mine. I again wrap my arms around her neck, as our kiss quickly intensifies. Sparks seems to ignite on my lips as a persistent tongue reaches out, probing for entrance, which I quickly grant. We become locked in a breathtaking kiss, tongues fighting for possession of each others mouth. Neither of us notices that the song has finished and a fast dance track is now playing. Finally, needing to come up for air, Michelle pulls away. But not before taking my bottom lip in her teeth and tugging it playful. She rests her forehead against mine. I can only say, “Wow!” as we struggle to catch our breath. She flashes that brilliant smile in return. “How would you like to get out of here?” She says seductively in my ear. Sending tingles radiating through my body. Considering my panties are already wet, I quickly agree. I take her hand and lead her off the dance floor and out of the bar. 

We each get into our own cars and she follows me home. It takes all my self control not to break the speed limit. Fortunately, we do not encounter much traffic and the drive is quick. I park in the driveway and walk back to her car. As she opens the door I offer my hand and she takes it. I feel the spark of electricity run between us. I push her against the car for another breathless kiss. Reluctantly, pulling away too soon. I can't wait to get her inside! I unlock the house door and step back to let her inside. I step in and close the door behind me. As I turn around, she is immediately upon me. She pushes me hard into the door and takes my face in her hands. Her lips hungrily latch onto mine. My hands immediately find her waist and pull her body tightly to mine. I hungrily return the kiss. I feel our breasts mash together, sending jolts of pleasure straight to my core. Our hips grind together as her tongue impatiently enters my mouth. I eagerly accept it. As our tongues fight for control, I remove her leather jacket, sliding it from her shoulders and allowing it fall to the floor. 

My hands quickly find their way under her shirt. Exploring the silky smooth skin they find there. She feels incredible. While my hands slowly travel upwards, her mouth moves to my neck. Her tongue swirls around my ear as my fingertips brush the bottom of her breasts. I hear her sigh softly in my ear as her tongue and lips trail down my neck. Causing me to tremble with desire. I grab the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it up, forcing her to break contact with my neck. In one swift move her shirt is off and on the floor by her jacket, her body once again pressed tightly to mine. I feel her hardened nipples press into me. Her lips and tongue begin their dance on the other side of my neck. Her fingers twine in my hair. My hands continue to explore her now exposed skin. We are both breathing heavily. I wonder if she is as wet as I am. 

At this point, she begins nibbling and sucking on the pulse point on my neck. Apparently intent on marking her territory. My knees begin to buckle beneath me. If not for her pressing me into the door, I would fall. As I regain my senses, my hands caress their way up her back, to her bra strap. Suddenly she stops her sensual assault on my neck. Pulling back from me a bit, her hands on my chest, just above my breasts. She looks me in the eyes. As I return the look, my right hand finds the clasp and with 1 quick move, I unlatch her bra. Our eyes never leave each others. As I slide my hands around to her taut tummy, she removes her hands from my chest and brings them to her own shoulders. Slowly, she slides her bra straps down her arms. My eyes follow the movements. I watch longingly as she reveals her perfect round breasts to me. Her pink nipples are already erect and begging for attention. As her bra falls to the floor, my hands slide up under her beautiful tits, cupping them lovingly. “Mmmmmm” she moans approvingly. My thumbs reach up to caress each hardened nipple. Her areolas pucker with the new stimulation. She moans loudly and throws her head back, arching her body into my hands. I take the opportunity to lean forward and place my lips on her throat. My hands move to cover her entire breasts and caress them. Her nipples growing even harder under my touch. My mouth and tongue burn a trail down her throat and across her shoulders. I love the taste of her! It makes me want to taste more of her. 

I purposely avoid moving my mouth down to her breasts, despite how badly I want to. Instead, I continue to lavish her neck as she did mine. Licking, biting, sucking. I'm sure I have left at least one mark on her in my passion. I am thoroughly enjoying her response to my insistent touch. Enjoy teasing her. Her hands grab my head and try to guide me downward. Her endless moans of passion and frustration are driving me wild. "Please! I need you. I need more" she pleads. I'm so turned on, I'm afraid I might cum before she even touches me. At that instant, she pushes my head away from her and grabs for my shirt. She tears it open, buttons flying every which way. As I work my shirt off my shoulders, she is already grabbing for my t-shirt, quickly moving it over my head, as soon as my arms are free of my other shirt. I immediately wrap my arms around her back, pulling her close, desperately needing to feel her skin against mine. I am sure my mind will simply explode from the overwhelming sensations of her hot, smooth skin pressed against mine. Our hard nipples rubbing, our mouths once again hungrily attached. 

As our tongues once again probe and caress each other's mouth, I begin moving her towards the bedroom. As we stumble in that direction, our mouths never part. My nails rake across her back as her hands slide into my hair and hold us close. As we both realize we are near the bed, our hands frantically fumble for the buttons and zippers of each other's jeans. Still kissing breathlessly, we manage to untie and drop our jeans. I push her back against the bed, forcing her to a sitting position. Finally breaking our kiss, I straddled her lap. I take a moment to allow us to catch our breaths. Letting my eyes enjoy the view. Her blue eyes dark with passion. Her skin flush with desire. I feel her hands slowly slide up my back. Fingertips sending jolts of electricity straight to my pussy. I am impossibly wet. 

I gently caress her face with my fingertips. I trail a finger across her lower lip. My hands continue to wander down her neck and across her shoulders. Pushing her to the bed, my hands once again find her luscious breasts. While one hand caresses one breast, my mouth takes possession of the other. I lick and kiss every inch finally working my tongue in circles around the areola then flicking it across her sensitive nipple. Her whole body jerks as the sensation on her nipple explodes throughout her body. I grind my hot center into her belly as I suck hard on her nipple. My tongue continues to tease with insistent flicking. Her back and hips arch into me as her fingers continue their sensual torture across my back. As I lift my head to explore her other breast, she groans and pleads, “Please don’t stop! God you feel so good!!” I have no intention of stopping. I know the wetness of my pussy is soaked thru my boxers and she must feel it against her. My clit is as hard and swollen as her nipples. I continue to rub myself against her as my mouth finds her other nipple and gives it the same treatment as the other. 

My mouth desperately needs to taste more of her. My tongue and lips trail reluctantly off her breast and move down to explore her belly button. Anxious at the new discoveries I have yet to make. My hands find the waistband of her panties and slowly slide them off as I myself, slide to the floor and onto my knees. As my mouth moves closer to her shaved pubic mound, my nose detects the scent of her arousal. I inhale deeply. There is no better smell in the world. A flood of juices flows from my pussy, further saturating my boxers. As I finish removing her own wet panties, I settle myself between her thighs, spreading them wide with my hands. I watch as her swollen labia slightly open before me. Her own juices flowing freely down her ass to the bed. I move to kiss her inner thighs and find them coated with her cum. I moan with satisfaction as my tongue catches the first taste of her pussy. There is no better taste in the world! I greedily clean her thighs. Savoring her flavor, longing for more. 

I slide my hands up her thighs and use my thumbs to further spread her wet lips open for me. Eagerly, my tongue laps her from bottom to top. Just avoiding her swollen clit. I hungrily lap her pussy repeatedly. Pressing my tongue deeper into her hot wet walls with each lick. She grabs my head and holds me close where she needs me. Crying out, "Oh god yes! Inside me. Please, I need to feel you inside me." I take her legs and place each one over a shoulder and slide my hands under her ass. Bringing her throbbing center in closer, I slide my tongue deep into her drenched slit. Feeling her engulf my tongue like a warm wet glove. I begin moving my head so that I am fucking her pussy, slow and deep with my tongue. Her love juices are dripping down my chin. “Yes, yes” I hear her moan repeatedly.I feel her hips begin to move wildly below me. Meeting each of my thrusts with one of her own. Trying to get me deeper into her. I feel her walls begin to tighten around my tongue and her legs start to tremble a bit. I know she is getting close. I want to make her wait a bit longer before she cums. And to allow my own body time to regain some control. 

I slide my tongue out of her wet center and begin swirling it around her swollen bud. Her hips buck upwards, almost throwing me off. Her hands are now clenched tightly in my hair, her cries of passion must be heard blocks away. While my tongue continues to work her clit, I slowly slide 2 fingers up and down her opening. Spreading her lips and getting them liberally coated with her cum. Just then, I suck her clit into my mouth as I slide my fingers deep into her hot tight pussy. I slowly slide my fingers in and out of her pussy as my tongue rapidly flicks across her engorged clit. I begin to wonder if I could drown in the amount of fluids flowing from her center. I’m sure there could be no better way to die. 

As my fingers pump deeper into her hot wet pussy, I hear her cry out "Harder babe!". I fuck faster inter her pussy, going as deep as possible, as I continue to suck on her clit. My tongue never stopping it movements over it. The juices are running out of her pussy and down my hand. I feel the walls of her pussy beginning to contract around my fingers. I love the wet sounds they make as they move within her. As my fingers plunge fast and deep into her, I hear her scream out "Oh my God, yes! Just like that. Don’t stop!" I suck her delicious clit harder as my fingers fuck deep and fast into her. Her legs wrap tightly around my head as her hips lift completely off the bed. I feel her fingers dig into my scalp as her pussy spasms around my fingers as she cums for me. I’m in heaven. I can’t believe how incredible this woman tastes and feels. There has never before been anyone like her in my life. 

I feel her body wracked with spasms as her climax rips through her body. I slowly release her clit as my fingers continue to move inside her. Drawing out her pleasure into wave after wave of aftershocks. My tongue greedily searches for her juices, which are everywhere. My own juices are also flowing freely. As I feel her begin to relax, I slow the movement of my hand but do not remove my fingers from inside her. I slowly press upwards, finding her g-spot and stroking into it. My tongue continues to lick her clean as my fingers work against her g-spot. I feel her hips moving with me. "That's it baby, cum for me again" I continue my movements inside her as she throws her arms back over her head and calls out my name again and again. Her heels dig into my back as she thrust against my hand and cums for me a second time. My body is trembling almost as much as hers. My clit is throbbing painfully with its own need. As I feel her tense body relax, I ease my fingers hers from her. Placing a loving kiss on her quivering pussy. I crawl onto the bed beside her. Both our chests heaving. I notice she is almost gasping trying to catch her breath after the intensity of her multiple orgasms. I offer her one finger to clean, as I clean the other. Our heads close together, our eyes locked on each other. I am rewarded with that beautiful smile that melts my heart. We greedily work together to lick her juices from my fingers and hand. After we finish, I lean in for a gentle, loving kiss. I am totally turned on by the taste of her pussy in her mouth. "I love you Bridget" I whisper. "I love you Franky" she whispers, as her hands begin to explore my body.

"So where did the name Stella come from?" Bridget asks as her hands continue to explore my body. "My favorite TV character from Rush" I respond, somewhat breathlessly, "and Michelle?" "Same" she responds, "from Rescue:Special Ops."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a part 2. It wouldn't be fair to leave Franky unsatisfied. 


End file.
